A wide variety of sequential and parallel processing architectures and instruction sets are presently existing. An ongoing need for faster and more efficient processing arrangements has been a driving force for design change in such prior art systems. One response to these needs have been the first implementations of the ManArray architecture. Even this revolutionary architecture faces ongoing demands for constant improvement.